6 years later
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: After years of therapy Chihiro is comvinced it was all a dream... but she soon remembers
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any of thses charcters.....i just meirly am picking up where the story left off....  
  
Spirited Away: 6 years later....  
  
Chihiro sighed and closed her book. She was extremely bored. All her friends were away on summer vacation, and to make matters worse, her parents had left her all by her self while they went away and "rediscovered" their love....  
  
She scoffed as she stood up. She walked over to her window and looked out onto the road below. She banged her head gently on the glass.....  
  
Why didn't I go to grandma's when they offered!?!?! She screamed in her head. She stood up strait and wiped off the window where her forehead had made a print. She turned around and went out into the hallway, taking her time seeing as she had no where to go. She stopped and looked up, THE ATTIC!!!!! She reached up and pulled on the little string bring the steps down....  
  
The attic was here favorite place to go when she was a little girl. She went there a lot after school to play and write in her journal her psychiatrist made her keep after she told her praents about the incident on the hill....  
  
They of course took it as shock of moving to a new town, but after she kept bringing it up they took her to a psychiatrist that specialized in those sort of things. After 3 years of therapy the doctor had her convinced that it was just an illusion, an "immaginary friend" sort of thing, except this was an imaginary world....  
  
She hadnt been in the attic since they decalred her "cured."....  
  
She smiled as she slowly climbed the steps so as not to fall. When she got to the top she looked around. It was very dusty. She hadn't been up there since she was 13. She sat down in front of a little chest that was purposely placed in front of the window. She ran her hand over the top, sweeping the dust off, causing it to fly every where. She sneezed. She rubbed her eyes then again went back to the chest.....  
  
She un-hooked the latch and carefully opening it, as if someone or something was going to jump out. She pushed it the rest of the way open and looked inside. It was full of old drawings. She picked a few of them up and scanned over them.....  
  
One was a picture of a purple rat being carried by a even smaller bird thing. She giggled and put it to the side. She looked at the other one in her hand. It was of a picture of 2 giant pigs, and beside it were the nanes of her parents. This made her laugh even harder. She must have been really mad at her parents when she drew that.....  
  
When she looked at the third picture in her hand she stopped.....  
  
It was a picture of a white dragon with a wolf's head. "Haku..." she whispered to her self.....  
  
She stared at the picture remembering the little boy who had made a promise to her. She shook her head and shoved the picture away.....  
  
"That was just a my immagination..." She assured her self. She closed the chest and stood up "but still..." she looked down at the picture. Suddenly down stairs the phone rang, shattering her thoughts. She looked up. It rang again.....  
  
"I'm coming!" She said even though the person obviously could not hear her. She ran down the stairs of that attic and slammed the door closed..... 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry the first 2 chapters are so short. they'll get longer I promise. Ill try to have chapter 3 out soon I have to write it...i dont even know how this story ends myself, pretty sad hu? well ill stop talking and say again that I do NOT own any of these characters....  
  
is people thinking  
  
*~6 years later- chapter 2~*....  
Chihiro hung up the phone throughly annoyed. It was one of those damn telemarketers again. I thought mom put our number on the block list... she thought absently to herself. She shrugged. For some reason her mind wanderd back to the attic and the pictures she drew....  
  
She growled becomming aggrivated with her self, Okay you know what im going to PROVE to my self that it was just an illusion, part of a ten year old's over imaginative mind. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the counter, then stormed out the front door, not even bothering to lock it.....  
  
She un-locked her car door and got inside. She fastend her seat-belt and started the car. She reved the engine to get it warmed up quicker., then she carefully backed and made her way to the large plastic shrine where her "illusion" began.....  
  
**************************************************...  
  
Chihiro stopped at the road and got out of her car. The road leaging to the "Shrine" had been over run with brush."Looks like I'll have to walk..."...  
  
She reached in the car and turned off the engine. She closed the door and locked it. She placed her keys in her pocket and started her journey....  
  
As she made her way through the brush she obtained numerous scrapes and bruses, but her determination never faltered. After what seemed like forever she finally came to the mouth of the temple....  
  
Chihiro smiled proudly. She whiped her forehead. "Gotta keep moving..." she ordered herself as she stared into the darkness of the shrine. Suddenly that same wind from her dream came, pulling her into the shrine. She complyed....  
  
She walked carefully through the darkness so as not to trip on any thing. She placed her hand on the cool wal to keep her ptah in a strait line sho she didn't make a wrong turn or anything. She finally came to the end where all the little benches were still in perfect order, and the bird bath was still dripping water. Just like t was when I first cam here.... She tought almost cheerfully....  
  
After all these years when she had been telling herself it was just her imagination some little part of her was still so sure that that events that took place here when she was a child were as real as ever....  
  
She blinked her eyes getting re-adjusted to the sunlight, the made her way through the last part of the temple. She came to the door way that lead out into the meadow. She looked out into the open field frowning. Then she looked ontop of the hill where the old village was located....  
  
They were all there, just as they were in her when she and her parents where here 6 years ago. With a sudden burst of new detirnimation she made her way up the hill to the little stream you had to cross in order to get to the village. It seemed alot bigger when she was here last, but then again she was ten at the time, everythign was bigger.....  
  
Chihiro easily crossed the stream. She walked up the stepd that lead into the town. When she got to the top she stopped. It was exactily that same. Nothing was out of place. There was no deacy, no over growth of weeds, no sign that six years had passed.....  
  
She wanted to turn around and run away but she didn't. She stayed where she was. After about five minutes of gawking she finally got up enough courage to walk further inside. She walked slowly down the street looking aroung as if she had never been there....  
  
She finally ended up at the foot of the bridge which led to the bath house where her whole life as a child had changed. As she stood there staring she wanted to cry. She dropped to her knees....  
  
Chihiro suddenly became very dizzy. What the...?She placed her hands on the ground to keep her self from falling over but it was worthless. The world turned black as she fell to the ground.... 


End file.
